


Just Don't Hurt Yourself (11th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “hi!! could i request an 11th x neutral reader who is super reckless? maybe it started out minor and the doctor thought it was an accident but then it began to happen more frequently? and when the reader almost dies (and is completely calm about almost doing so) 11 confronts them? maybe the reader is feeling depressed or something and the doctor helps?? idk im in sorta a rough patch and this’d kinda help. tysm!!”





	Just Don't Hurt Yourself (11th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Honestly I think I rushed this and it turned out horribly but yeah. This is what came out of me pretending to do class work. You’re welcome. I’m sorry it’s the worst.

“ _What. A. Rush!!_ ” you shouted as you dropped to the floor. “Do me a favor and go back so we can do it again.”

 

You stared up at a very cross, dorky alien man. His name was The Doctor, he was your traveling companion (although he thought it was more the other way around), your best friend and biggest crush. 

You’d been traveling the universe with him and his time-space ship for the past year and it had been amazing. The only issue? You’d slowly been becoming more and more depressed. You didn’t even understand why though, life seemed to be perfect for you. And yet you found yourself putting your life on the line more and more just to feel a little excitement again.

 

“That was  _incredibly_ dangerous!” The Doctor stood over you and glared.

“Oh, hop off it,” you stood up, “I’m just having a laugh.”

His usual bright green eyes seemed doubtful and clouded over with some emotion you couldn’t place. He was trying to determine whether or not you were lying. You stared right back at him, hands on your hips. This went on for what seemed like years.

 

“Alright,” he ran a hand through his hair in defeat.

“I’m going to have a wash then,” you suddenly smiled. “Don’t you go anywhere without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you heard him mumble as you walked away.

.

.

You sighed as you slipped into the warm tub. Today you’d gone for the rose bubble bath, a favorite of yours.

You tried to enjoy yourself but all your mind could think of was The Doctor. His dorky sense of style, his gorgeous eyes, his bouncy hair. You were hopelessly,  _desperately_ in love with him.

 

Then you immediately reminded yourself that he was a  _time lord_. He was nearly thousands of years old. He could never love you. You were a  _human_.

You were  _nothing_.

.

.

.

“ _Run!_ ” you stood at the door of the ship’s corridor, trying to cut off the only way the bacteria-like alien species could follow you.

“I’m  _not_ leaving you!” The Doctor grabbed your hand.

“You  _need_ to get those people to safety,” you shook his hand off and shoved him back toward the group of people behind him. “I’ll figure out how to stop them or at least buy you some time. Now  _go_!”

“ _No_ , I can’t lose you!”  
  


“I’ll be fine! _Go!_ ”

.

.

.

.

“ _I HAD THEM!!_ ” you shouted as soon as the TARDIS door slammed shut behind you.

“No, you didn’t.” The Doctor said very quietly.

 

“Even if I didn’t,  _which I did_ , you should have left me! Your priority was  _those people!_  Those people  _needed_ you! Those people-!”

“Those people aren’t  _you!_ ” he snapped. His eyes turned dark and his breathing grew heavy. “ _They weren’t you.._ ”

 

“Doctor?” your voice suddenly cracked as you gently touched his shoulder.

“You could’ve  _died_.”

“Oh, come on, we come close to death all the time.”

“This was  _different_ … You  _wanted_ to stay. You, you  _wanted_ to die, didn’t you?”

His eyes desperately searched yours in an attempt to prove himself wrong. 

You had to look away.

 

“ _Why?_ ” his voice broke.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _No_ , no apologies. I want to know:  _why_?”

“I-I don’t know,” you were on the verge of tears just hearing him sound so sad. “I just feel so …  _empty_ all the time … I don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

“(Y/n)-” that’s all it took for you to break. You collapsed to the floor weeping.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you muttered over and over again as you kept crying.

“It’s not your fault,” The Doctor sat down, pulled you onto his lap and held you in his arms.

.

.

After a few minutes of non-stop crying, you began to calm down.

  
“Hey,” The Doctor whispered in your ear.

“Yeah?” you sniffled.

“I know what must be going on in your head right now so I’d understand if you wanted to leave-”

“ _No!_ ”

“But-”

“No, I don’t want to go,” you clung to his coat. “I’ll be more careful, I promise.  _Please_ , just don’t make me go.”

 

“I would never  _make_ you leave,” he started to stroke your hair. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…it’s my pleasure to worry about you.”

“ _Why??_ ”

“Because, well,  _because_.”

 

“ _Doctor?_ ” you hummed the question into the nape of his neck.

“I love you,” he suddenly blurted out in a moan.

“ _What?!_ ” you quickly sat up to look at him.

 

“I-I said that I loathe you!?”

“No, you said that you  _loved_ me!” you felt a smile start to form on my face.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” he tried to scoot away but you pinned your arms together behind his head to hold yourself against him.

“ _Doctor!_ ”

“Fine! Yes… I… love you,” his head slumped down so that you couldn’t see his face. “That’s why I worry about you so much.”

 

“Oh Doctor,” tears began to fall from your eyes, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you, I love you too.”

“ _You do?!_ ” He quickly looked up at you with so much excitement you thought your heart might burst.

“Yes, I love you.”

 

“Good, that’s brilliant, yes,” he clapped his hands together. “ _Well_ , first things first: rules.”

“ _Rules?_ ” you raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, dating The Doctor  _always_ comes with rules,” he smiled adorably. “Rule number one:  _no more_  throwing yourself headfirst into danger.”

“That’s manageable. Rule two?”

“You have to kiss me _at least_  once every day.”

“Alright,” you giggled. “Anything else?”

“I get to wear as many fezzes as I want.”

“Oh, I don’t know about  _that_ one.”

“Come on! Fezzes are  _cool!_ ”

“Doctor, I  _love you_ , but no.”

 

“Alright, but I’m serious about the danger thing.”

“I know darling, I’ll take better care of myself, I promise,” you pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Well then, where do you want to go now?” he asked, still holding you in his arms.

“Somewhere  _not_ dangerous and  _peaceful_ where we can just be together.”

“I think I can arrange that.”


End file.
